T.K. Takaishi
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (高石 タケル Takaishi Takeru?) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He is partnered with Patamon, and embodies the trait of Hope. He also begins to have feelings for Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister and the eighth Digidestined. In Adventure 02 T.K has had a growth sport and joined the school Basketball team. He is voiced by Wendee Lee in Digimon Adventure, replace to his second English Voice Actor, Doug Erholtz in Digimon Adventure 02 and replace to his third English Voice Actor, Johnny Yong Bosch in Digimon Adventure tri.. Personality In Digimon Adventure 01, T.K. is the youngest Digidestened. He is a very sweet kid and very well liked by the other kids. He hates it when his big brother Matt gets into a conflict or fight with Tai, the leader of the Digidestined. Quotes *"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman ever!" *"Sorry, the floor is kinda dirty," *"Ken, he's gone," *"Patamon, help!" *"Matt! Matt, help me!" *"Help me! I can't swim good, Patamon!" *"Hiya, Matt!" *"I want my mommy." *"Matt, somebody! Get me down!" *"I thought I'd never see you again!" *"Matt, stop yelling! Aren't you—" *"Yipee!" *"Oh, no! Poor Patamon!" *"Matt, I'm going to tell Mom that you were fighting!" *"Joe! He's caught!" *"Matt!" *"Angemon!" *"Joe? Joe?!" *"Matt, brother, I need you." *"At least kids make up pretty fast. My parents are still mad at me. For the time I painted our kittycat." *"I don't know, my mom said never to take candy or rope from strangers." *"Come on, DemiDevimon, let's go ride the roller-coaster!" *"It's okay to be a pig," *"Be careful!" *"Is that a train? If it is, it's the most silentest, most invisibelist train I ever saw!" *"But that was then, and this is now!" *"I think Patamon... was the first one to catch it. But... I just couldn't bring myself to tell you guys. Because... I was so afraid." *"Now that sounds just like the Joe I grew up with." *"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to... -Matt." Trivia * Young TK's voice actress in Adventure, Wendee Lee voices Alpha 6 from Power Rangers, MarineAngemon from Digimon Tamers *TK's voice actor in Adventure 02, Doug Erholtz voices Squall Leonhart from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts 2, Daigo Nishijima from Digimon Adventure tri. and Asuma Sarutobi from Naruto series. *His voice actor in Digimon Adventure Tri, Johnny Yong Bosch, voices Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass and Sasori from Naruto Shippuden, Kiba from Wolf's Rain, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist, Nathan Adams from Yo-kai Watch, Nobita Nobi from Doraemon and Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa. * T.K. is 7 years old in Digimon Adventure, 12 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 14 years old in Digimon Adventure tri.. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/T.K._Takaishi Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Male Damsels Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Monster Tamers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic